A Nova era da magia
by marauderlg
Summary: Assim como muitos Potterheads, fiquei c um vazio desde o "fim" então me veio a ideia p uma fanfic grande continuando a historia, então "a nova era da magia" me veio em mente. Os personagens e ambientes aqui citados pertencem a rainha tia Rowling, não pretendo ter fins lucrativos c isso aqui, faço apenas p amor. Espero que gostem, boa leitura, review pfavor p eu animar a continuar.


Capitulo 1

Nostálgico despertar

HARRY POTTER POV

Naquela madrugada serena e silenciosa, a lua pairava bela e brilhante sobre um céu que não se decidia entre o estrelado e o nebuloso, e abaixo dele, em um vilarejo tão quieto quanto aquela noite, mais precisamente em uma ruazinha em um bairro recém adicionado, com algumas poucas casas de aparência rustica que davam uma certa elegância antiga, mas todas as casas ali em Godric's Hollow eram assim. As ruas e becos e praças daquele vilarejo curiosamente encantador se encontravam vazias, exceto por uns poucos ratinhos que insistiam em rodear por ali, certamente nem desconfiavam que eram presas fáceis especialmente ali, aonde várias famílias tinham como animais de estimação corujas, que eram suas predadoras. Mas essas famílias que possuíam animais tão curiosos não eram famílias comuns, sendo comum a palavra que seria usada pelas outras famílias para se definirem é claro, ainda mais quando todas aquelas corujinhas resolviam piar durante a noite, muitos ali não entendiam o gosto um tanto incomum de certas famílias que ali habitavam, mas é claro que não era incomum, quem pelas barbas de Merlin não adoraria ter esses bichinhos maravilhosos em sua companhia, mas especialmente naquela noite não havia ruído algum, uma quietude quase magica e inquebrável pairava tênue, mas que se permitiu ser quebrada para uma única pessoa em uma casa no finzinho da rua do recém construído bairro.

Era uma casa bonita de estilo vitoriano de dois andares e duas janelas no telhado, aquela ruazinha seguia reta até quase chegar nela até que formava um círculo com uma pracinha no centro e retornava para a entrada e saída, que passavam por baixo de um arco de pedra, haviam poucas casas ali e todas com jardins belíssimos de plantas comuns e incomuns, especialmente a do fim da rua, que ficava em um morrinho baixo com uma escadinha de madeira branca que ligava a varanda da frente ao portão na borda da calçada, dos lados, nas duas extremidades da casa do terreno da casa tinham pedras grandes que se ligavam à ela por grades negras com portõezinhos, e atrás dessas grades, várias arvores que eram nativas ou não da região, que ocultava completamente os fundos e havia uma caixa de correio perto do portão, aonde se encontrava escrito "Potters", o nome da família.

Eram 3 horas na madrugada, e o homem que não dormira muito bem naquela noite acordara de repente em seu quarto no segundo andar, enxugando os olhos, tivera muitos sonhos estranhos, um atrás do outro, e nenhum fazia sentido algum, e lembrava-se de uma única frase que no sonho era dita por uma voz seca, fria e rouca, "A serpente de pedra não pode morrer", porque raios depois de todos esses anos ele havia de sonhar com serpentes, afinal ele era Harry Potter, e isso significava que ele derrotou a 19 anos atrás o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso e terrível de todos os tempos e com ele tudo relacionado a cobras.

Harry se levantou da cama como se houvesse um enorme peso em suas costas, fitou sua esposa Gina Potter, que dormia tão pesadamente quanto uma pedra, ou melhor, uma flor, seus cabelos ruivos completamente espalhados por seu rosto, e tantas sardas quanto não se podia contar, Harry tirou os cabelos dela do rosto antes de sair do quarto e seguir para o banheiro, lavou o rosto e se encarou no espelho e lá estava ele, com os olhos verdes amendoados de sua mãe Lily Potter assim como todos os descreviam, e a aparência de seu pai James Potter, incluindo os cabelos negros completamente bagunçados que naquele momento estavam especialmente não penteáveis, o que o fez sorrir, achando graça ao lembrar que seus dois filhos mais velhos haviam herdado isso dele mas sua filha mais nova não, percebeu então que tinha acordado particularmente nostálgico, o que o fez olhar para uma curiosa cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, passou os dedos e se lembrou de como ela era a única coisa que ele gostava em si mesmo antes de descobrir o que ela significava, e o quanto ela incomodava ao estar na presença de qualquer coisa relacionada a aquele que o marcou para sempre, lembrou-se também de quando conheceu seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, seu atual cunhado, que na época ele havia perguntado, "você tem mesmo aquela cicatriz", lembrando-se então de que sempre seria lembrando por ela, assim como sempre fora, o menino que sobreviveu, na verdade o homem que sobreviveu e cresceu para contar a história, agora ele tinha trinta e seis anos de idade, era famoso e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ainda era chamado de "o eleito" e ainda mais por seu cargo de importância como chefe do departamento de aurores do ministério, sua vida era bastante conturbada e impressa no profeta diário sempre que possivel, tinha uma cicatriz feia na bochecha direita, que conseguiu em uma missão confidencial pelo ministério da magia, que até hoje intriga os fofoqueiros do profeta diário (vulgo Rita Skeeter); tinha uma esposa e três filhos, e notáveis diferenças em sua aparência, agora tinha uma barba rala que estava por fazer, mas decidiu deixa-la, gostava assim, lembrava-lhe todos aqueles homens bravos e paternais que o acolheram no passado.

Após vestir uma camisa de abotoar com um suéter por cima, jeans e sapatos, andou pelo corredor até seu escritório, antes de chegar escutou um barulho no andar de baixo, mas ignorou, a porta de sua sala ficava no canto direito do outro lado do corredor, Harry entrou na salinha, que era pequena, mas possuía espaço o suficiente para abrigar tudo que lhe era necessário, na mesma parede que a porta estava uma estante de livros grande, aonde guardava todos os livros que possuía, os antigos de escola, e todos os outros, no lado esquerdo e direito estavam respectivamente uma estante com retratos e uma com troféus, e ambas com portinhas e gavetas que estavam provavelmente abarrotadas de coisas, ao lado da estante de troféus um armário aonde guardava as vassouras, incluindo sua firebolt e ao lado da estante com quadros uma lareira, pela qual viajava com pó de floo em casos de emergência, na parede contraria à porta estava uma janela, fechada por uma cortina vermelha, que combinava com o tapete, e uma escrivaninha, seria fácil imaginar um ambiente organizado se ele não conhecesse a si mesmo, afinal, organização nunca fora seu forte, os ganchos ao lado da cortina estavam abarrotados com suas roupas e vestes de chefe auror, nome de sua profissão como caçador de bruxos das trevas, encontrava-se ao lado da escrivaninha uma pilha de livros que passava da mesa, sobre bruxos das trevas famosos, foragidos a anos, investigações não terminada entre outros, e estavam completamente desalinhados, o que teria deixado sua amiga Hermione Weasley, esposa de Ronald, de cabelos em pé; mais pilhas de envelopes estavam espalhados pela mesa e pelo chão, haviam também alguns objetos curiosos por todo o lugar e lembrou-se de que deveria guarda-los imediatamente, pois uns estavam empertigados de magia negra, e também tinham caixas cheias de pegadinhas das Gemialidades Weasley, sabia que não adiantava trancar seu escritório, seus filhos sempre achavam um jeito de entrar, eles adoravam aquilo.

Após organizar as coisas, Harry se sentou à escrivaninha, era feita de madeira escura, tinha um espaço no meio para as pernas e nas laterais várias gavetas do topo da mesa até o chão, todas lotadas de coisas, e algumas enfeitiçadas, conhecia seus filhos, especialmente o mais velho já tentara abrir várias vezes, e certos objetos não deveriam nem ao menos serem vistos por eles. O lugar estava escuro, afinal, ainda era de madrugada, então Harry pegou sua varinha, apontou para um globo de vidro pendurado ao teto por correntes presas a um aro ornamentado a ouro na metade do globo, então disse – Lumus – E uma luz fraquinha surgiu dentro dele, iluminando razoavelmente a salinha, ele se lembrou ao olhar para o globo o sucesso que a invenção fizera na época e de quem a inventara, seu amigo Ron, na época em que o ajudou a derrotar Voldemort, herdara do grande diretor de Hogwarts já falecido Albus Dumbledore, um objeto intrigante chamado apagueiro, parecido com um isqueiro capaz de absorver luz e a expelir para alguma fonte, algum tempo após a segunda guerra bruxa, Ronald o mostrou ao pai, o sogro de Harry, senhor Arthur Weasley, que sempre fora fascinado pelos objetos e tecnologia das pessoas comuns, os trouxas, ao estudarem por muito tempo aquele objeto inventado pela mente brilhante do sábio Dumbledore, até que o patriarca da familia Weasley tivera a grande ideia, o _Orbis Lucem_, uma invenção que decididamente revolucionou casas de bruxos por todo o mundo, contrariada por muitos no começo por se assemelhar ás lâmpadas trouxas, mas absolutamente necessário para aqueles que já estavam cansados de velas, candelabros e lâmpadas a óleo, essa grande invenção, somada às Gemialidades Weasley rendeu bastante dinheiro para a família que sempre foi muito humilde, e continuou sendo, já que o dinheiro acabou como que Weasleys são conhecidos por terem mais filhos do que podem criar, o que eram bastante engraçado já que cinco dos filhos de Arthur tiveram três ou dois filhos cada um, contando com os de Harry com Gina, a marca acabou sendo vendida na época (o que não agradou muito a George Weasley que ainda trabalha para melhorara invenção para vender entre as gemialidades), mas os créditos da invenção ainda eram atribuídos a Arthur e Ron Weasley, que se gabava até hoje por ser "extremamente famoso", arrancado risadas de toda a família.

Harry pegou um porta retrato de sua família que estava no centro da mesa, e admirou com um imenso sorriso no rosto, lá estava ele ao lado de sua esposa Gina, linda e ruiva que pairava a mão no ombro de uma menininha de expressão doce, sardas e cabelos ruivos na altura do pescoço com a franja presa de lado por uma presilha, olhos castanhos e um amplo sorriso estampado, seu nome era Lily Luna Potter (Lily em homenagem a mãe de Harry e Luna em homenagem e uma amiga especial do casal, Luna Lovegood); ao lado dela, entre Harry e Gina, estava seu filho do meio, Albus Severus Potter, um menino magro de olhos verdes como os do pai, so que com uma constante expressão de cautela e seriedade, conforme a foto se mexia ele começava a sorrir, mas logo se emburrara quando seu irmão mais velho, James Sirius Potter bagunçava seus cabelos negros que ele provavelmente demorou para deixar arrumados, James Sirius recebeu estes nomes por causa de dois dos marotos, o pai e também o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black, e seu filho parecia ter herdade uma mistura da personalidade dos dois marotos. Enquanto a pequena Lily era parecida mais com a mãe em aparência, Albus era a cópia idêntica do pai, só que mais sério, e o mais velho James era uma mistura dos dois, porém, todos concordavam que ele lembrava muito o pai de Harry, em muitos aspectos para ser mais exato, tinha o formato do rosto do pai, olhos castanhos como os da mãe e irmã mas no formato amendoado do pai, poucas sardas próximas ao nariz, e na cabeça uma tempestade de cabelos negros que pareciam impossíveis de arrumar e de que se orgulhava muito, James tinha um sorriso torto que era, para Albus, a coisa mais irritante, representava sempre que nada de bom se passava naquela cabeça e que ele aprontaria algo.

Harry colocou o porta retrato no lugar no momento que todos começavam a gargalhar da cara de raiva de Albus e começou a abrir uma gaveta após a outra, e passando minutos admirando cada objeto que retirava, até que quando notou, a mesa estava transbordando de coisas de todos os tipos, algumas que divertiam seus filhos deveras, haviam uns bisbilhoscopios, um tabuleiro antigo de xadrez bruxo que ganhara de Ron, várias caixas (algumas ainda cheias) de doces mágicos, uma das gavetas era lar de todas as cartas que ele ganhara sem sua vida, de seus amigos, admiradores e pessoas amadas; outra lotada até a boca de cartas de bruxos famosos, acabou lendo a de uma bruxa que não lembrava de ter, chamada Carlotta Pinkstone que foi presa várias vezes em Azkaban por não se conformar que trouxas não soubessem da existência de bruxos e praticava magia em público e contava sobre o mundo bruxo a vários trouxas, deu um grande trabalho ao ministério antigamente e hoje está solta, porém nunca mais se ouviu falar dela, também achou uma figura de seu amigo Ron Weasley, que sorria radiante nela e mais um motivo para ele eventualmente se gabar de sua fama; tinham vários amuletos e objetos uteis em seu trabalho como auror, como por exemplo o pó escurecedor instantâneo do Peru, sem falar de alguns livros de magia negra que deveria analisar vez ou outra para entender tal natureza como obrigava seu oficio; tinham umas miniaturas animadas de jogadores de quadribol, incluindo Viktor Krum (um amigo de longa data e apanhador da seleção da bulgaria), e a mais especial, sua esposa, que foi apanhadora pelas Harpias de HolyHead, mas largou a carreira para cuidar dos filhos; tinha uma moedinha, que serviu como maneira de comunicação entre os membros da antiga armada de Dumbledore, quando um grupo de alunos estudantes se uniu para treinar, e ir contra a tirana Dolores Umbridge, todos os membros que ainda viviam guardavam a moeda de lembrança; haviam relógios mágicos entre várias outras coisas, e dentre elas as quatro mais especiais, que Harry deixou por último, uma capa, um "pergaminho velho" redobrado várias vezes, um pomo de ouro velho e um álbum de fotografias. Harry guardou a capa de qualquer jeito em uma gaveta, a sua capa de invisibilidade, a poderosa terceira das relíquias da morte, que pertencera a seu pai e foi entregue a Dumbledore antes de morrer, e passada dele para Harry; guardou o pomo no bolso pois sabia que seu filho e sobrinhos iriam querer treinar assim que chegassem na Toca, o lar dos Weasleys; pegou o pergaminho, apontou a varinha e disse – Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom – E então várias linhas negras traçavam-se entre si como teias no papel, formando assim as inscrições: _Os senhores_: _Aluado, Rabicho_, _Almofadinhas e Pontas_, têm o prazer de apresentar o Mapa do Maroto." Então um magnifico mapa do castelo de Hogwarts, aonde estudou em sua juventude, se formara, ele era um mapa magico, mostrava aonde cada um estava através de marcas com um rotulo ao lado, escrito o nome da pessoa, Harry notou duas pessoas em particular que caminhavam por um corredor, Minerva McGonagal, a atual diretora de Hogwarts e ao lado dela, Neville Longbottom, um de seus melhores amigos, uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já conheceu e atual professor de Herbologia na escola. Harry pronunciou – Mal feito – e o objeto voltou a ser apenas um pergaminho dobrado em várias partes, e então o guardou, seria um grande perigo seu filho mais velho achar isso, já que iria para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e era um encrenqueiro de primeira.

Harry por último abriu um grosso álbum de fotos com capa dura vermelha, e se deparou com uma foto de seus pai e mãe dançando, felizes, como se fossem ficar assim para sempre, ai os olhos de Harry se encheram de lagrimas e mais ainda conforme virava as páginas, fotos e mais fotos de seus pais, de seus dois melhores amigos que agora eram casados, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger que agora era Weasley, em uma foto do primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry continuou virando páginas até que chegou em uma foto que mostrava o diretor Albus Dumbledore e o meio gigante Rubeus Hagrid, então a primeira lagrima escorreu dos olhos dele, quando se lembrou de que foi o grande amigo Hagrid que lhe tirou da sua vida sofrida ao lado dos tios trouxas e abrias portas do mundo magico, aonde ele descobriu quem era de verdade, e de Dumbledore, o velho infinitamente sábio, gentil, amável, poderoso e humano que o ensinou muito e ainda ensina, mesmo morto a muito tempo, os dois sorriam na foto, então fechou o álbum e o guardou. Ele foi até a estante de fotos, e logo de cara se deparou com o maior quadro de todos, a moldura marrom com detalhes em ouro tinha em sua base escrito "Clã Weasley/Potter e amigos" e isso queria dizer MUITA GENTE, ruivos predominavam na foto, mas tinham uns poucos morenos e loiros, e até um de cabelos azuis, seu afilhado Teddy Remus Lupin (filho de um dos marotos, um homem que lutou bravamente ao lado da esposa Tonks, ele era um lobisomem, e o melhor professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que hogwarts já teve, que o ensinou o feitiço do patrono), todos na foto estavam sorrindo alegremente e alguns acenavam; um porta retrato era redondo e em sua moldura arredondada encontravam-se repetidamente as palavras "amigos" como uma longa corrente, e na foto estavam, mais jovens, Harry abraçado com Gina, Rony abraçado com Hermione, Neville e Luna, que também foi a pessoa que tinha dado esta foto de presente (sendo estes os membros da armada de Dumbledore mais aclamados e abordados atualmente pelo profeta diário, e todos concordavam em se esquivar deles o máximo que podiam); Harry havia emoldurado a foto da ordem da fênix original, da qual a maior parte dos membros estava morta, incluindo seus pais, tinha uma foto com alguns professores de Hogwarts e nela um radiante, gordo e bigodudo Horácio Slughorn que ainda lecionava poções; em outra estavam Harry, Rony e seus outros companheiros aurores, companheiros porque Harry odiaria velos como subordinados, mas amigos; fotos de seus pais, amigos, filhos e até uma em que Giny estava vestida com sua roupa de quadribol segurando um James pequenino e vibrante, quando Harry por fim visualizou a vezes em que o levou, mesmo sendo pequeno, para assistir os jogos não só da mãe mas de vários outros times, sendo o que fez o menino se apaixonar por quadribol e ganhar uma vassourinha que depois de uma semana foi encontrada voando descontrolada dentro da casa de um vizinho trouxa, e o ministério teve que alterar as memorias deles, então Gina e Harry decidiram esperar ele ter idade para usar uma com responsabilidade (o que não adiantava, já que na Toca tinham várias vassouras e toda vez que eles fossem visitar, James conseguia o que queria, e no fim ganhou uma da avó), dentre as fotos, também haviam as da inesquecível final da copa mundial de quadribol em 2014, que obviamente virou manchete do profeta diário por meses já que Potter resolveu comparecer com os filhos e amigos, Albus, assim como os primos Weasleys torciam para o Brasil, enquanto Harry e James para a Bulgaria.

– Outra vez querido? – Disse uma voz feminina.

– Querida!? – Harry respondeu Gina.

– Foi a mesma coisa ano passado quando James estava prestes a ir para Hogwarts, você acordou cedo e se enfurnou aqui a madrugada inteira, chorando de orgulho...ou de saudade e nostalgia?! – Disse Gina com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Não estava chorando! –

– Uhum, então seu rosto está inchado de tanto dormir? Eu o conheço muito bem querido – Afirmou Gina dando-lhe um beijo. – Bom dia –

– Que horas são? – Perguntou Harry

– São seis horas querido, a que horas acordou? Eu nem o vi se levantar... –Disse Gina – Acordei umas três ou quatro horas, não tenho certeza, tive uns sonhos bem estranhos, e a propósito, você escutou algum barulho durante a noite vindo lá de baixo? – Perguntou Harry se lembrando do barulho estranho que escutara ao acordar

– Não, não ouvi nada, dormi tão bem quanto uma pedra para ser sincera –

– Ou uma flor – Respondeu Harry sorrindo, quando então ouviram mais barulhos vindos do andar de baixo, mas dessa vez eram os garotos discutindo.


End file.
